Superpower (move)
Superpower (Japanese: ばかぢから Great Power) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation III. Effect Superpower inflicts damage, then lowers the user's and stats by one stage each. Superpower can be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with the user gaining extra six appeal points if either or was used in the prior turn. Description |Boosts strength sharply, but lowers abilities.}} |A powerful attack, but it also lowers the user's Attack and Defense stats.}} |The user attacks the foe with great power. However, it also lowers the user's Attack and Defense.}} |The user attacks the target with great power. However, it also lowers the user's Attack and Defense.}} |The user attacks the target with great power. However, this also lowers the user's Attack and Defense stats.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up |58|58|1, 58|1, 58 55 }} |STAB='}} |STAB='}} |STAB='}} |STAB='}} 43 |43 47 |47 44 }} }} 43 |48|48|48}} 51 |57|57|57}} 63 |71|71|71}} |37 40 |40}} |42 46 |46}} |1, 67 40 |40}} 61 |61}} 61 |61}} 61 |61}} 37 |37|form=Attack Forme}} |||}} }} }} By By TM }} }} }} |STAB='}} |STAB='}} |STAB='}} |STAB='}} }} |form=Alola Form}} }} |form=Alola Form}} }} |form=Alola Form}} }} }} |form=Alola Form}} |STAB='}} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} By Move Tutor Special move Generation V - }} - }} - }} - }} Generation VII - Ancient Poni Path |STAB='}} By Generation V }} }} In other games Pokémon Conquest |stars=5 |pow=55 |acc=100% |eff=Lowers the user's Attack and Defense |users= }} Description |Inflicts damage on the target. However, it also lowers the user's Attack and Defense by one level.}} |Inflicts damage on the target, but it also reduces the user's Attack and Defense by 1 level.}} | }} |Attack with tremendous force. The user's Attack and Defense will decrease as a result.}} |It damages an enemy, but it also lowers your Attack and Defense. (The stat changes return to normal when you go to the next floor or step on a Wonder Tile.)}} |It damages an enemy, but it also lowers your Attack and Defense. The stats return to normal when you go to the next floor or step on a Wonder Tile.}} |} |} In the anime In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * Superpower's German name is the same as the name for the Ability in German. * Though it translates to Great Power, the Japanese name of the move can also mean ''Animal Power, which may explain why it can be learned by several beast-like Pokémon, such as . In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=蠻力 |zh_cmn=蠻力 / 蛮力 |nl=Superkracht |fr=Surpuissance |el=Υπερδύναμη |pt_eu=Superpoder |pt_br=Superpoder |de=Kraftkoloss |id=Superpower |it=Troppoforte |ko=엄청난힘 Eomcheongnan Him |pl=Super Moc |es_la=Superpoder (DP145-BW073, BW102) Fuerza Bruta (DP089) |es_eu=Fuerza Bruta |sr=Supermoć |ro=Superputerea |vi=Siêu Sức Mạnh }} Category:Moves that can lower the user's Attack Category:Moves that can lower the user's Defense Category:Moves in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! de:Kraftkoloss es:Fuerza bruta fr:Surpuissance it:Troppoforte ja:ばかぢから zh:蛮力（招式）